Mog
Normal=ST4 Mog, not to be confused with her old cannon. ST3 Mog (See Below) '''Is a Female Slendietubbies OC owned By BellaDaDragon. Please feel free to put her into games/fanwork! Just ask first! I'd LOVE to see it! '''PLEASE tell me if your gonna draw her. It’s been hard to keep track of her fan-art lately. Theme Songs Hikari No No real warnings, but the animation is beautiful. This video shows Mog's relationship with White Furred. As well as hinting on her ongoing theme of schizophrenia. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_eeE5RSlxu4 Cut the Cord sch sade, liek if u cri evrytim Mog often goes to far. Until she realizes she's become the last monster to end. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kMX3PHut8Hs Right Now Mog in a shellnut Mog can't control their anger. It's too late by the time they realize it. Even Hurting the one she loves. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=whTddNXphGE ⓈⓉ④ Cannon (Current) Appearance Mog '''is a Female Hybrid with grey skin. (Due to that she has Argyria, a skin condition that makes your skin grey due to too much exposure to silver) she has notably large amounts of fur running over her chest, back, arms, and head. Her antenna is a large red ball that can glow for a extended amount of time. She has red eyes and is very short for a normal Teletubby, (This is due to her Moogle Heritage). Despite her looks she is not albino, as her antenna has pigmentation. Being Half Moogle, she also lacks a screen, has fluff-covered pointy ears towards the top of her head, as well as having slightly different proportions than a normal Teletubby. A larger head to body ratio, digigrade legs, large paw pads and a small useless tail, like a deer. Her fur is very long and thick, making her unfazed by cold climates, but prone to over heating. However, Mog cuts her fur every week with her trusty Machete. Personality Mog is typically outgoing, with a slightly salty attitude. She’s very passionate and competitive, as well as having a short temper. Although she is calm and calculated in any sort of dangerous situation. She’s also clingy and a micromanager, not letting anyone get in the way of her goals and plans. Although she is a confident, sassy heroine, she also feels like she doesn’t belong due to her half Moogle heritage. Her arrogance also gets the best of her, often ending up in a heated conflict. Mog is very self sufficient, maintaining her fur and exercising often. However, she doesn’t take care of herself when she’s focused on something. Such as searching for more Yellow Flowers. Connections '''Axol Axol is Mog’s nemesis. He hates Mog with a burning passion. Theories and Disputed Facts Mog has Schizophrenia Although this is disputed, Mog may have Schizophrenia. If this is true, then White Furred May just be a figment of Mog’s imagination. If this little 'Theory' is true however, that would mean anything White Furred does would actually be Mog. For instance; if White Furred were to make someone commit suicide, it very well may be Mog forcing them to do so. Another example is if White Furred were to use their 'powers' to have some poor soul suffocate, Mog very well may of strangled them in her sleep. Mog already died This is a theory from a user called K3ls3yGr33n. ( Thanks for submitting this little theory!) This theory suggests that Mog was killed early on in the Infection and has been an infected this whole time. They proposed that her Grey skin, missing screen, and disproportionate body is due to being an infected. Mog refuses to accept she died and that she’s just a Infected with the memories of a Guardian named Mog. However, this theory has a few holes. Notably the lack of physical evidence and the fact that Mog is attacked by infected. Mog also not having any unnatural strengths and a lack of a sadistic predatory drive. Although many infected have managed to somewhat overcome this, it’s highly unlikely that Mog has been infected as he has a heartbeat, something that nearly all infected have. She also experiences fatigue and pain. As well has having (somewhat) rational thinking capabilities. Mog was a failed experiment This theory was submitted by LegendOfLink379 . (Thanks for submitting this little theory!) This theory suggests that Mog’s birth was no accident and that the Coat Men purposely tried to make a Teletubby with the Magical Powers of a Moogle. This theory may be true. However, this wouldn’t explain why they let Mog live a normal life was a Guardian. Why let her life? Perhaps they were waiting to see if the magical powers of a Moogle was a comin* of age thing. Whatever it was, it’s a good thing they didn’t kill Mog. Want your theory here? Tell me in the comments! Strengths and Abilites This will be rated on a STAR RATING Physical Strength ★★★☆☆ Mental Strength ★★★★☆ Weapon Knowledge ★★★★☆ Survival Skills ★★★☆☆ Defence ★★☆☆☆ Accuracy ★★★★☆ Knowledge ★★★☆☆ Movement Speed ★★★☆☆ Agility ★★★☆☆ Reflexes ★★★★★ Stealth ★★☆☆☆ Medical Knowledge ★★★★☆ Collectiveness ★☆☆☆☆ Cunning ★★★★★ Overall Danger Warning (Survivor) ★★★★☆ Skills Knife Knowledge This character is skilled in wielding Knifes of all kinds. Common Gun Knowledge This character is skilled wielding all pistols and shotguns. Heavy Axe Knowledge This character is skilled wielding axes, both normal and battle axes. They can also use heavy axes. Guardian Experience This character knows how to observe and control large groups of people. Vessel This character is/can be a vessel for White Furred. Their very powerful mentally and tend to be clever. Long Fur This character is immune to frostbite and other sorts of conditions caused by the cold. Hothead This character gets angry easily. Often clouding their judgement. Small This character can fit into small spaces. Grudgeful This character keeps a grudge. Adaptable This character can work with anyone and adapts to them quite quickly. Backstory (During the Infection) Mog, a former Guardian, decides to wait out the infection in a Mansion. Turns out, Crawler Tubby, who had taken control of the infected after killing Noo-Noo, had used the manor as a base of operations. Not sure who to trust, Mog explores the manor, quickly being kidnapped by Niki. She guides her though the manor until it is revealed that Niki was leading her to a infected custard supply. Mog manages to escape, until she is cornered by Crawler Tubby. She panics, knocks over a Yellow Custard. When it hits Crawler Tubby, he is cured and becomes The Guardian once again. After they finally get into a saferoom, they talk about what has happened. Guardian feeling immense guilt, while Mog tries to take control of the situation. Guardian and Mog walk away from each other, cursing each other in the abandoned parts of the house. After realizing that this was no time to argue, they rush to each other, only to be separated at the last moment by a collapse. They both go off on their own to meet up. Niki sends the main four after them. Po and Laa-Laa go after The Guardian, and Dipsy and Tinky-Winky go after Mog. Mog manages to stab Dipsy to death, and manages to escape Tinky-Winky, while, Laa-Laa gets shot down by Guardian. Mog and Guardian finally meet up and together manage to kill the remaining two infected. They apologize and decide to go after Niki, who has taken the form of Shadow Tubby. After a Po style final battle, Niki falls into a spike trap, and is crushed to death by the closing walls. Afterwords, they decide to find other Survivors and hijack a Birth Machine, filling it with Yellow Custard. Even years after, Mog still has PTSD from the Infection and Guardian feels so much guilt, at one point he attempts to hang himself. The peace is short lived however when Mog meets Axol and Charlie. She stumbles into the Damp Caverns and soon finds that Charlie and Axol plan to attack the survivor’s camp. Mog attempts to run to warn the settlement when Guardian is ripped into two by Axol. Who then kidnap Mog. Guardian, being a Cured, crawls back together and attempts to rescue Mog, who has fooled Charlie as well as Axol that she had gone insane. The plan goes flawlessly until a wave of water overturns the main water tank and wipes Guardian away. Shortly after, Axol throws Mog into a vat of infected Custard. Where she is Twisted into the Gargoyle Tubby. Shortly after, Axol and Charlie are able to find what’s left of Po. Gargoyle meanwhile stalks them from above. They manage to escape but, shortly after are ambushed by Gargoyle. Axol manages to shoot her down and Charlie uses Yellow Cuatard to kill her. Unknowingly freeing White Furred... White Furred’s influence caused reality to slightly warp. Causing incontinuties in the Mountains. After offering to help Axol (and being turned down) White Furred swore to twist their body until their muscles were crawling with maggots. She didn’t realize that Axol and Charlie’s willpower had created a similar being to her. Shocked, she made a retreat. Realizing that she needed to lie low for awhile, (as existing outside of someone’s mind takes a great deal of energy.) and rewrites the code of the game to make it so Mog didn’t die. Now back in Mog, who’s code now implements both her original self and her former Infected Self to be left with a body and mind inbetween The Gargoyle Tubby and her own. Now after Axol and Charlie with more of a reason than before. One of the most important parts of Mog's story is when she was young. Before she became a fully fledged Guardian. She was still a mere child. The story of her birth is actually really interesting. As Teletubbies are made of machines, she was created from one. However, they mixed up the sperm and accidentally mistook a male Moogle named Moorne for a bag of sperm. Accidentally making a Teletubby-Moogle Hybrid. However, Mog didn't gain any of the advanced abilities of a Moogle and would pass as a normal Teletubby. The Moogle soon ran away. One of the main goals of Mog is to find her father to connect with him. Being born like that, the Coat Men who ran the facility decided to enroll her in a boarding school for Teletubbies who were to be human assistants. There she met Nikki, a black furred female Teletubby who ended up becoming the infamous Shadow Tubby. White Furred actually met Mog via Nikki. Who Was Jealous of Mog and made a deal with White Furred. White Furred rewrote her code to enable her to gain the ability to control sanity and dreams, but also transformed her into a glitch. Nikki, outraged, vowed to take revenge on Mog and White Furred, who finally took residence in Mog's mind, and control the world. Nikki shortly then entered the dreams of Laa-Laa. Nikki was only the first of Mog's school troubles. Guardian still didn't really love her back and was a little creeped out by her. 'White Furred, who currently didn't have a vessel took refuge in Mog. Unlike her former victims, Mog was able to not go insane and was able to hide White Furred and her being a vessel for them. However, a few of the students had put two and two together and knew that Mog contained a dangerous being. White Furred then took control of Mog. The next few days permanently scarred Mog. Gigi was found hanging. But no one but Mog noticed the rope burn on her paws. Shaker was found run over. Only Mog saw the keys to the human's car in her room. Finally Hen was found from a tragic boating accident. Mog's fur was waterlocked. Afterwords, White Furred prepared to leave Mog and cause more death. However, Mog used a knife to carve out her screen and lodge out her metal microchips embedded in her skin. White Furred was trapped. Yet they had already taken a liking to Mog. Their plans could be flexible. ⓈⓉ③ Cannon (Very Outdated) Personality Mog is shown to be very prideful and sassy. She often jabs at others and takes control of many situations. This attitude proved useful as her job as a Guardian. Backstory Mog was one of the Guardians. Those who took care of the test Tubbies. When the infection broke out, she was able to survive the worst of it. Eating other food sources and fighting off the newborns and Reborn as they came. Unfortunately, she was tricked by the Crawler Tubbie '''and was killed by him, being reborn as '''Queen Mog. Appearance (Infected) Queen Mog is somewhat identical to Mog. Except the fact that her arms and legs are now coated in rot and have many tumors and growths. Her right arm is a large fanged mouth, while her left arm is covered in eyes and tumors. Her legs rotten and are a mixture of bone and the tumors keeping them together. Behavior (Infected) She is the threat of Queen’s Wood. She sends The Followers '''after the player until they either kill a large amount of them, or enter the '''Queen’s Domain. She either tries to bite the player with her right arm, spews acid from her mouth and left arm. Or make puddles of acid that players must avoid. The Followers will often throw themselves in or throw dangerous objects at you when your fighting her.. |-|Subjects ꉓꂦꉓꂦ Coco is a female brown-furred teletubby with curly fur. Her antenna is a leaf. Coco is very outgoing and had a fiery temper. Coco survived. She took Sprout with her, until his tragic demise. ������������ Quince was a black-furred teletubby with rugged fur. His antenna is a twin spring, like laa-laa. Quince was very shy and got flustered easily. He was very sweet however. Quince was found missing. Presumably dead. He didn’t escape their land after it was flooded by newborns, instead hiding. sᴘʀᴏᴜᴛ Sprout was a green-furred teletubby with normal fur. His antenna was a sapling. Sprout was very antisocial, prefering to be by himself. He disliked the fun and childishness of his fellow subjects. When the infection broke out. He initially escaped with Coco, until realizing that infected didn’t have to be with anyone. He purposely drank infected custard. Thinking it would allow him to live in isolation, but when he was infected, vines sprouted from his throat, and organs began to grow from outside of his body. He presumeably bled to death from self inflicted attacks. |-|Other Forms and Versions Maggie Maggie is a Human/Coat Man who is the equivalent of Mog in one of the many Alternate Demiverses™ of her world. Maggie has short silver hair, which are tied into thick braids with velvet ribbons. Maggie also has Mog’s red eyes. Her skin is very pale and they speak in a slight Russian accent. Maggie is a Police Officer and was one of the few humans who stayed behind to protect the Teletubbies after the Infection broke out. Milly Milly '''was Mog’s alias when she had to pass through the Lion and the Bear’s liar. Mog rolled in the flowers in the meadow and the petals stained her fur sky blue. Milly as a character is timid and kind. Mog disguised her voice by dropping the endings of words. For example instead of pronouncing the word "going" Milly would say "goin." Or instead of saying "car" Milly would say "cah." '''Winter Winter is the nickname some of the survivors on the mountain call Mog. Mog also uses this alias to avoid subordinates of the Yeti Tubby, who after she foiled an attempt to snatch some of the children from a nearby village, is now actively hunting Mog whenever she hears that Mog’s nearby. Movie Mog|Flower!Mog These two terms are pretty much interchangeable. The only difference between Movie Mog and Flower!Mog is that Flower!Mog’s eyes are green and shaped like flowers. Flower!Mog also is extremely energetic and postitive. Both are voiced by Jessie Flower. White Furred (Vessel Control) Info Locked until The Replacement Arc White Furred (Disguised) Info Locked until The Replacement Arc Distortion Info Locked until The Crack in the Code Arc Antivirus: Mog Info Locked until a Crossover Arc happens. Malware: Mog Info Locked until a Crossover Arc happens. Databreach Mog Fusion of Antivirus Mog and Malware Mog. Rest of Info Locked until a certain threat rises. (Crossover Arc) Obsession The Deadly Sin created from Mog. Ingenuity The Seraph created from Mog. Saffron eRＲ〇ｒ ｄℹ️ｓ��︎L��️¥ℹ︎nｇ ©️ｈ＠ｒa©︎tｅＲ ℹ️Nｆ��️. Ｅ®︎R��️®️ ℹ︎ｄ: Fｏ®︎ＧｅＴ Ⓜ️E ��︎╹Ｅａs€ LINK TO HER CRINGY OLD PAGE *shivers* https://slendytubbies-oc.wikia.com/wiki/Mog Trivia * She is Owned by BellaDaDragon. * Mog has a similar texture to the Protagonist. * Mog is based off of a Moogle from Final Fantasy. ** Now it is Cannon that her Father was in fact, a Moogle. * She is the Main Protagonist of the fanmade Slendytubbies 4 Series. * She is shown to be in a relationship with The Guardian. * She was in the same class as the Guardian when she was training to be a fellow Guardian. * She has a drinking problem, but this isnt shown much, due to the absence of liquor during the Infection. * She is often confused with the Guardian. * Mog discovered The [[Yellow Custard|'Yellow Custard']] * If the Guardian were to be killed, she would go insane. * Her cannon infected form is based off of a large bat. * Their maw is based off of a Demigorgon. * Mog suffers from Argyria. * Mog can’t swim. Gallery ST-4 Sprites!.gif 498EECB7-374A-481F-B1D4-0F55FF09B88B.jpeg|SO OUTDATED CB14D7FF-EC76-4DFE-B228-7F0190830D8D.png 5C2A80D4-3677-4754-9571-DC84A0B7A332.png 2A6B1946-BD3D-4963-AC77-E1C2119695DA.png 7E2AA878-928A-4964-89B7-E5E13332F2D4.jpeg C4A179E4-99F6-43AE-A22E-B7FAD837B289.jpeg 64D792FC-B707-4D3A-84E5-053EBA21F91A.jpeg C256888D-0DCE-4A55-A558-F3AD3C64CE2D.gif|'Deku..? Is that you?' 15607FB3-6F34-4753-B904-46515EFAC11E.gif BA4BD697-35B9-42C2-9F37-6111A5B23F5D.png White furred has a fucking point mate.png|I mean white furred has a fucking point mate CanIUseYourPhone.png|can i use your phone MogAntenna.png 7F5E791F-99F0-4440-BAFD-75497DB20E94.jpeg 10578D95-819A-4E38-9AC9-ECF4A1AFDE9D.jpeg giphy.gif|White_Furred|link=White Furred 8ee0e53d_4864_4935_9e95_7f04b7ec582f_by_belladadragon-dcxqfnj.jpg|Mog is Short 438548cb_e9ea_4837_8ed2_9a1a6a5ec9b6_by_belladadragon-dcxqnvw.jpg|Such Sassy floof Mog Refrence.png|OFFICIAL MOG REF Mog by TinySnuggles.png|Fan Art! (This is the Most Accurate ref of Mog btw oof) Mog.jpg|Fan Art! Mogmodelbase.png|This is the pinnacle of roblox modeling Infectedmogmodelbase.png|CAMERA STOP (at least you can see the spines) Mog's Insanity.gif|Mog's gone nuts... Undertale_Deltarune Mog.gif|All of the Undertale/Deltaune Inspired Sprites for Mog. Undertale_Deltarune Mog (HD!).gif|All of the Undertale/Deltaune Inspired Sprites for Mog but its HD MogModelReboot.JPG|Ah yes how ive improved from Cancer to Cringe D8F00D0A-B4ED-4615-AE72-E5FA3304E251.jpg|'ugly screaming' 4D3F9179-3C2D-47F1-9711-012169C3696F.png|One for All and All for None. Screenshot 2019-09-11 at 12.54.34 PM (1).png|MonsterGirl!Mog 3692C8AE-0CE0-4A67-9F1F-09552A0141E8.png 7FDAA4C6-83FD-413C-AB9C-D9CDD2770827.png MogFanartbyCircusbabytubby.png|User:Circusbabytubby made this Fanart! Category:Guardians Category:Female Category:BellaDaDragon’s Stuffies Category:St4 Category:Mog is short Category:Main Ocs Category:Teletubbies Category:Hybrid